Los hermanos Aura
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Bonnie y Ash han desaparecido sin decir nada a nadie, todos están preocupados, cinco años después son dados por muertos, sin embargo no todo fue normal en esos cinco años. - No poseo nada solo la historia.


-¡Vamos tenemos que alcanzarlo! –grito una voz femenina mientras corria junto con sus compañeros para alcanzar a ese "Shadow Pokemon"-

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, creo que una cadena de color azul brillante y la dirigio al Pokemon oscuro, este se detuvo pero aun hacia fuerza por lo tanto la joven tuvo que agarrar los extremos de la cadena para evitar que escapara, desafortunadamente el Shadow Pokemon era muy fuerte.

-¡Resiste un poco mas ahora lo desabilitaremos! –grito una de sus compañeros y esta corrio hacia el Shadow Pokemon mientras creaba una esfera de aura-

…

Las personas en ese estadio estaban obacionando a los dos entrenadores que entraron en la arena, no los conocian pero solo querian un buen combate.

Comenzaron a decir las reglas.

…

El Shadow Pokemon se libero de las cadenas y corrio hacia el estadio.

-¡Maldicion! –grito la joven y corrio siguiendo al Shadow Pokemon seguida de sus compañeros-

Pasaron corriendo por los pasillos la capa de la joven se movia tan rapido como sus pies, esperan llegar a tiempo.

…

Meyer y Clemont estaban en una plataforma VIP junto con algunos amigos bastante familiares.

Estos amigos, eran todos los compañeros de Ash en sus viajes, junto a Delia Ketchum, y el Profesor Oak, todos estaban ahí po este torneo Mundial.

Fueron invitados, y por mucho que no quisieran tuvieron que ir para no sonar descorteses.

Sin embargo, la tristeza aun estaba, dos de sus amigos mas preciados desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra y fueron tomados por muertos.

Vinieron a este torneo para honrar sus memorias ellos hubieran querido eso.

Bueno se llevaran una sorpresa.

…

Cuando al arbitro estaba a punto de nombrar quien seria el primero en comenzar la batalla un estruendo sono por todo el estadio.

Todos voltearon a ver el túnel detrás del arbitro y vieron algo que los dejo helados.

Un Shadow Pokemon….

Los Shadow Pokemon se hicieron conocidos en todas las regiones pues estaban apareciendo con frecuencia, a diferencia de los Pokemon normales o Shinys, los Shadows eran extremadamente peligrosos, ni siquiera los Ranyers Pokemon podían con ellos, y si podían las bajas eran increíbles.

Sin embargo, unos meses después de que aparecieran, también aparecieron dos Guardianes de Aura, un chico y una chica, el chico parecía ser mayor y la chica parecía ser adolecente, ambos llevaban trajes de Guardianes de Aura antiguos, solo que la chica llevaba una falda con un pantalón, y también una capa con capucha y donde se cerraba la capa el símbolo de los Guardianes de Aura.

Al principio los habían tomado por locos, eso fue hasta que se gravo una lucha donde usaban sus poderes para derrotar a un Shadow Pokemon, ahí se les fueron las dudas, habían dos Guardianes de Aura protegiéndolos. Fue sorprendente e impactante.

Pero lograron vivir con ellos confiando en sus Guardianes, y en este momento todos estaban rezando para que aparecieran.

Afortunadamente Arceus escucho plegarias.

Por que del túnel donde apareció el Shadow Pokemon apareció la Guardiana de Aura menor, todos estaban esperanzados ¡No era el fin!

Vieron como la joven creo cadenas de Aura y las lanzo hacia el Shadow Pokemon inmovilizándolo, luego uno de los Pokemon de la joven se precipito hacia el Shadow Pokemon.

El Pokemon que se precipito era una Lucario, una Lucario Shiny.

Esta Lucario creo un hueso de Aura y estaba a punto de golpear al Shadow pero este con mucho esfuerzo se movió evitándolo.

El Shadow luego, estiro su garra hacia la Guardiana que apenas y pudo esquivarlo pues la garra destruyo su capucha y la mayoría de su capa.

Silencio profundo.

Todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, ahora que no tenia la capucha, podían ver que era una chica rubia de ojos azules bastante familiar.

En uno de los asientos VIP, Meyer y Clemont estaban al borde del desmayo. Sus amigos estaban en igual situación.

La chica parecía que los ignoraba por que su mirada estaba posada en el Shadow Pokemon, y este al ver que las cadenas habían desaparecido corrió hacia la Guardiana.

Todos jadearon e intentaron decirle que corra, pero lo que vieron los sorprendió de sobre manera.

La chica simplemente se quedo parada mirando al Shadow Pokemon aproximarse, luego creo una espada de Aura y salto una altura que ningún humano normal podría y…

Le corto la cabeza al Shadow Pokemon.

Despees de unos segundos el cuerpo del Shadow Pokemon se desvaneció en la nada.

La joven miro a todos en las gradas hasta que sus ojos pararon en la sala VIP, exactamente en la sala donde estaban todos nuestro héroes.

Solo alguien pudo decir algo.

Clemont: B-Bonnie….

La chica, ahora identificada como Bonnie volteo la mirada y corrió por el túnel, mientras desaparecía su espada, seguida de la Lucario.

Todos estaban en silencio, hasta que Meyer y Clemont reaccionaron y corrieron hacia la salida esperando alcanzar a Bonnie.

Cuando salieron vieron como ella sacaba una Pokebola y salía un Dragonair. Se subió a el junto a la Lucario y antes de que se elevaran.

Clemont: ¡Bonnie espera! –corriendo hacia ella-

Ella simplemente volteo a mirarlo y salieron volando.

Todos quedaron en shock mirando como salían volando ocultándose en las nubes.

Serena: B-Bonnie es la Guardiana de Aura? –tartamudeo la pregunta-

Oak: Creo que es mas que obvio, y ahora tengo una teorías de quien es el otro –dijo cruzado de brazos-

Delia al saber de que hablaba lloro de felicidad.

…

Dragonair aterrizo en un campamento y Bonnie se bajo de el seguida de su Lucario.

Bonnie: Gracias mi amigo –le acaricio el hocico-

Dragonair: Cuando quieras Bonnie, ahora si no te importa iré un rato al lago –dijo mientras sus alas de las orejas volvían a su tamaño normal-

Bonnie: claro no hay problema –dijo sonriendo y Dragonair se deslizo hacia el lago que cubrían los arboles-

Bonnie camino por el campamento hasta que uno de sus mejores amigos salió de su escondite en su capa.

-Hey Bonnie, tus amigos te vieron ¿Qué haremos ahora? –dijo una criatura amarilla parecida a un ratón-

Un Pichu.

Bonnie: No se Dex, por eso pensaba hablarlo con mi hermano –dijo mirando al árbol en frente de ella- ¡Hey hermano!

Ante su grito alguien bajo del árbol.

Era un joven con el mismo traje que Bonnie solo que el no traía falda claro, y una Pikachu en su hombro.

-Hola Bonnie, confió en que te fue bien en tu misión –dijo con una sonrisa-

Bonnie: me fue bien hermano, logramos derrotar a ese Shadow Pokemon –dijo orgullosa junto con sus compañeros-

-ríe entre dientes- No esperaba menos de ustedes –dijo orgulloso de su hermanita- Ahora ¿Algún inconveniente?

Bonnie y sus compañeros sudaron.

Bonnie: Uh Bueno….-dijo jugando con sus dedos-

-Bonnie…

Bonnie: Digamos que el Shadow Pokemon logro destruir mi capucha y todo el estadio me vio –dijo nerviosa-

El la miro por unos momentos hasta que suspiro.

-Esta bien, ya sabia que algún día tendría que saberse –dijo con una mano en su frente-

Bonnie: Bueno, entonces… ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar con ellos? ¿ Y explicarles todo? –dijo su opinión, y también ella quería volver a ver a Dedenne-

-Claro, seguro ya tienen una idea de quien es el otro Guardián –dijo suspirando- Iremos mañana

Bonnie: -salto emocionada- ¡Si! ¡Ya quiero ver a Dedenne otra vez! –dijo y su hermano rio por su entusiasmo-

-Bueno deberías preparar tus cosas entonces

Bonnie: Claro hermano, ¡Vamos chicos! –dijo a sus compañeros y fueron corriendo hacia una carpa-

-Ella sigue teniendo el espíritu de una niña –dijo riendo y la Pikachu también rio-

-Si, pero ¿Estas seguro de que quieres revelarte? –dijo y el hombre suspiro-

-Sabíamos que algún día tendríamos que hacerlo, además me encantaría volver a ver a Pikachu y a los demás –dijo sonriendo-

-De acuerdo Ash, entonces deberíamos preparar tus cosas también –dijo revelando el nombre del joven hombre-

Ash: Claro, vamos Luz –dijo, camino a la otra carpa y se metió a preparar sus cosas-

Cuidado jóvenes Guardianes, pues esto es solo el comienzo de otra aventura.


End file.
